Uzumaki Naruto the Clone 連隊長
by Thrans
Summary: Ever wonder what an army of durable ninja clones soldiers could do on a battle field? Join Naruto on his journey, new chapters will come out as polls reach certain levels. Harem, possible Twincest (the polls up).
1. Ch1 A Sign Of Things To Come

**AN: This damnable plot bunny will not leave me alone! It grows and grows, and I find myself mentally writing chapters at the most inconvenient times, why I nearly missed an appointment due to writing out the first draft of this chapter.**

**I blame me reading to much Naruto fan fiction to be honest.**

**But still here we go, the first in what may be a long story or a short one ...or a description of a massive plot bunny that someone else will take over one day, ...Meh.**

**On a side note, I would like to admit I am no master of the Japanese and my view of the Naruto verse cannon has been totally corrupted by fan fiction, so... Ye Who Read These Words, Expect Not Perfection!**

**P.S. P.P. (please poll) I need people to vote on the ship for this story, I admit I'm hoping you'll choose mid to large size harem allowing me to gender bend some ****(Haku come out of the Log dammed closet [All Hail The Log] and admit you're a girl damn it!)****.**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto the Clone 連隊長

Chapter 1. A Sign Of Things To Come

* * *

Deep within the mind scape of a blonde haired knuckled, something was smiling.

It was a large toothy Cheshire cat smile, though describing its wearer as anything like a cat spelt trouble.

It belonged to the Kyūbi no Yōko, the most powerful of the bijū.

And it was Happy.

Very Happy.

Which would be enough to worry anyone, though more so was the fact that it had taken human form, summoned a tub of popcorn and a large leather sofa...

To be honest in the Kyūbi opinion anyone else should be far more worried about what was entertaining it.

The eyes of its host Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto watched out over a vast battle field, a patchy fog washing over the land as hundreds of thousand of feet marched two and fro. Entire battalions marching out of white cloud banks only to engage fall back and seemingly disappear into denser fog.

Not since that beautiful misty sunrise on the bridge in wave had the Kyūbi enjoyed such sights of carnage, though Zabuza was far outdone by the Kyūbi's favoured army. Only the near nightly visions of Naruto's lovemaking were an equally satisfying view.

The greatest of the bijū didn't care to recall who Naruto was fighting, that was boring.

No the fun lay in watching each and every kill.

How you might ask? Naruto only has two eyes.

And it was true, only two eyes.

Per clone.

Yes deep in the inky blankness of Naruto's mind the Kyūbi watched, watched hundreds of thousand of screen, each the view of one of Naruto's clones.

His clone army.

But that was expected after all, he was the infamous one man battalion, the Rentaichō of Uzushiogakure last legion.

And each step he took would bring them one step closer to their revenge and looking down at dead thrice-hell damned Uchiha eyes.

* * *

**AN: Well that's it... until I see some poll votes.**

**P.S. Before you review, just in case your going to bring it up.**

**'But Thrans! Clones are intangible and Shadow Clones are weak on impact!'**

**I never said they were those kind of clones! I can already read the reviews, I can see them in my mind... I won't spoil it, and I'll admit you'll have to wait till chapter 4 earliest to guess how I'm going to turn a weak bunch, of admit very useful maggots into a fully trained, razor-sharp fighting force.**

**P.P.S. DISCLAIMER! I do not own any part of the Naruto verse or it's franchise and recognise the ongoing effort of it hard-working staff and loyal fans who make sure it continues to grow. I also would like to thank the creators and co-creators of Star Wars, after all if you say unstoppable, emotionless army of clones, grinding their enemies to dust, you mind goes their (I'm talking about clone troopers, not storm troopers. Some real short cuts taken there...)**

* * *

**Next Chapter at 20 Poll votes.**


	2. Ch2 Born To Fire And Blood

**AN: I can't decide if I should drop most of the Japanese trimming. I mean I'll stick to my Chan's, Kun's and Sama's but for most of the moves, names, and locations I'll just provide the English versions.**

**On a side not the poll's I'm putting up are important. They will help you shape to story, after all the customer is always right (unless you suggests a Gia, Lee, Naruto threesome cause your on your own).**

**Now lets both sit back and bask in the boredom of the back story, or more importantly the birth of our little blonde bundle of fun.**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto the Clone 連隊長

Chapter 2. Born To Fire And Blood

* * *

T'was the night before ...the eleventh and all through the village, not a nin was awake not even a ROOT, when out of a cave arose such a clam-

"**I HATE YOU! YOU BLOND BAKA! WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS!" **

"Cute little baby clothes?" Namikaze Minato the Fourth Hokage said hoping to distract his wife from her labour pains.

"They are! They such tiny little shoes and mittens, ...so soft." A heavily drugged Uzumaki Kushina replied latching onto the subject faster than Jiraiya hearing about... Well you can guess.

Thankfully everyone knew better than to investigate her shouts and get in the possible range of her infamous chakra chains, because a pregnant lady in pain who could kill you without noticing warranted a flee on sight order.

Well all but one man.

* * *

The Next day

* * *

The village was heavily damaged.

The Nine tailed Fox had broken free from its host, and rampaged through the village and surrounding country side, hundreds of Shinobi lay dead including the fourth Hokage and his wife. The Yellow Flash had given his life to kill the rampaging chakra beast, sealing them both in the stomach of Shinigami, the god of death.

The only blessing was that the beast had concentrated its attack on the walls and military structures, leaving the civilian populace relatively untouched.

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage had retaken the role of village leader, and in act of unusual stupidity had bowed to pressure from the now far larger civilian population.

Hiruzen was already cursing it, a tiny part wishing that the Fox had spread the damage a little more to take out the corrupt fools who were how able to ...vote, against his decisions. It had made sense at the time, till he remember how many clan heads had been killed in the attack allowing the civilians the majority of the votes.

He had come to realise it when he had tried to deal with the Fourth Hokage's legacy, he had not been allowed to adopt Naruto.

Jiraiya his godfather, in a fit of grief had refused to look after the boy, and by the time he had been calmed, down it was to late. The rejection was 'on the books'.

And so Naruto would now grow up in the Orphanage alone.

Unlike his twin.

See in a surprise, two babies had been delivered, the boy Naruto had such a large uncontrolled chakra poll that he had completely masked his twin. Though the other child was by no means lacking in power.

As Minato took the yet unnamed Naruto to seal the fox, Kushina went into labour again giving birth to a beautiful read haired baby girl, who she named Naruko in honour of the main character of her husbands sensei's only decent book, before giving her child to a heavily drained Tsunade and going to join the battle. Her husband at that moment was in fact naming their oldest Naruto for the very same reason (though he believed Jiraiya 'in fairness' had written more that one good book.).

Tsunade still grief-stricken from the pair who she considered her son and daughter, still had the sense to accept responsibility as the godmother of Naruko, but then passed her off onto Hiruzen, who had gladly accepted the role.

Now in a heart breaking act Hiruzen was forced to split the two children wrapped up together in his arms. Neither could now of their parent or each others existence till they were old enough to protect themselves, and Hiruzen himself would have to try keep them apart.

Last thing he needed would be them to fall in love.

* * *

**AN:**

**Recap:**

**The events surrounding the night of the Nine Tailed Fox's escape and resealing, stay roughly the same to those held cannon. However Naruto has a twin.**

**For those wondering there will be a twincest vote held later but I do real need Naruko for something more than future possible lemons.**

**Poll:**

**The current poll will stay up for the moment, allowing readers to continue to vote on the pairing, as I write this voting stands at a grand total of 20 votes with 1****st****place at a ****got ta catch'em all style Harem, which translates as 'As many as you can work into the plotline' this will mean regular orgies of clone fuelled lust.**

**Future polls**

**Nine tails Gender (Harem Member or Back Seat Pervert)**

**Twincest (The 9 tails will fix any possible genetic mutation with from scratch code modified sperm)**

**Quality and Length:**

**These opening chapter are unfortunately shorter than my normal size, this is due to the voting system and the fact I don't want us to get bogged down on well-known plot points that could be dragged out of tens of thousands of words with the plot not really progressing (and me not writing as often).**

**I would ask all readers to be familiar to the Naruto plot line, I will be doing the best to jog people's memory as I write, such as the part the reads '**Well all but one man.**' should make you think of the masked ****Obito Uchiha, when he went to release the Nine tailed Fox.**

**Next chapter:**

**Maximum: 1 week an 1 day (I'm on a training course and the next chapter should be longer) **

**Minimum: Chapter 3 Finished + 30 Poll votes (So I'll be able to tell any future flames they defiantly had a chance to argue)**


	3. Ch3 A Day In The Life

**AN: Sorry I'm a bit late in posting this my proof reader despite reminders was to busy to have a chance to do it so, your left with my usual quality (aka the last 3 chapter.)**

**I am not fluent in ****Rōmaji, so If I error I'm sorry, feel free to correct me if needed.**

**I'm making the Academy student older, ****Standard**** Graduation Age is now 15. How ever this age increase only effects ****Genin.**

**Secondary note: Despite that cannon states Naruto failed the test twice before in theory making him 2 years older than the rest of the Rookie Nine, they ignored it so I will.**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto the Clone 連隊長

Chapter 3. A Day In The Life

* * *

"Annnnd DONE"

Finishing the last orang swirl on the fourth Hokage's statues cheek he leant back pulling the tin strand of ninja wire taught to admire his work.

Everything truly did look better in orange.

Especially orange swirls.

Pulling himself up the thin strand of wire Uzumaki Naruto, or Naruto to his few friends and the daemon to the village, began to pack away his tools. It was not purely his luck that allowed him to set up such elaborate pranks in a village full of ever watchful ninja, but his rudimentary yet powerful ability to plan out everything to the finest detail.

Closing the lid of the paint tin, he chuckled to him self. Standing in full view on top of the 'repainted' monument to Konohagakure's greatest leaders, his right hand counting down as the ANBU began to change shifts.

"NARUTO!"

Cackling with glee he began his morning run dodging the ANBU's latest attempt to catch him.

* * *

Standing outside the Hyūga clan compound entrance, pretending to clean her already spotless nails with a kunai in a 'barbaric' manner, to annoy the stuck up main branch members trying to discreetly watching her, Sarutobi Uzumaki Naruko smiled at the sound of her class mates name being shouted around the village.

Smirking to her self she wondered why everyone had a problem with the other Uzumaki.

After all his pranks never hurt anyone, and she was sure her Tousan wouldn't have minded Kaachan's village symbol painted on his face, even if they never publicly married.

And the swirls were such a lovely shade of orange.

It was such a pity Ojii kept telling her to stay away from him, the boy had such great taste.

She still didn't even know if the boy was a real Uzumaki.

Her Uzumaki red hair hung loosely down to her lower back, her standard issue Konohagakure forehead protector keeping it out of her eyes, a small black choker with the Uzumaki clan spiral in orange wrapped around her neck.

Dressed in a neck to toes in a reinforced mesh netting body suite her black hot pants were hidden by her short burnt orange miniskirt. A reinforced pair of black knee-high boots, van-braces and leather chest piece that stopped at her stomach, nearly completed her look while only her Jōnin flack jacket, short swords and equipment pouches finishing it off.

Naruko was one of the villages greatest prodigies, publicly known as the daughter of the 'Red-Hot Habanero' Uzumaki Kushina, she had passed out of the Academy early at nine years old, made Chūnin by thirteen and Jōnin just last month.

True to some extent she was a poster girl, but only her age stopped her being given high-ranking solo missions. That and the assassins.

To date there had been thirty-two 'known' assassination attempts and eight attempted kidnappings. The most successful of which had been by Kumogakure when a visiting dignitary had attempted to kidnap the Hyūga clan heir. The resulting struggle showed the first successful use of Naruko's chakra chains, inherited from her mother.

The friendship that had sprung up after between Hyūga Hinata and Naruko had only gown over time.

Putting away her kunai, Naruko stretched hoping something would happen soon.

* * *

Sometimes he wondered why he did it...

It always ended the same way.

Wrapped in ninja wire and dragged into the class room.

To be honest the academy didn't such that badly, It was as boring as the council meetings he'd had to be present for, but the people were nicer.

Aburame Shino or bug boy was the quietest in the class and clan heir to the bug wielding Aburame Clan. Naruto had never had any problems with him same as Akimichi Chōji the largest class member who was always eating.

Chōji's best friend Nara Shikamaru was always sleeping, yet the most observant and laziest person Naruto had ever met.

The last two boys in the group couldn't be both further apart in style yet the same, Inuzuka Kiba with his pet dog Akamaru hit on every girl in the class and was always rejected yet never got it, while Uchiha Sasuke the last of his clan was forever being hit on by the girls yet always rejected them.

Leading the charge on Sasuke's fan club were the pink haired Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka clan heir Ino. Naruto made it his personal mission to annoy the extremely loud Sakura, by asking her out all the time to laugh at the fan girls complete personality switch, even if he got hit for it.

The last two people of note were the quietly confident, Hyūga clan heir Hinata who was prone to nosebleeds and collapsing and her best friend, the classes unofficial member and to borrow a certain Nara's phrase 'troublesome' rival Sarutobi Naruko.

The rest of the class was made up of the children of the civilian population who hated him as their parents had taught them.

Naruko was both a source of frustration and target for admiration to Naruto. The youngest peace time Jōnin in recent history, was for ever taking up Ojii's time and incressing the wait time of Ramen at Ichiraku by eating as much as him, yet she was everything a kunoichi should be, plus a fellow love of orange, fellow devotee to the one true Log, and provided a challenge at that ramen eating contest.

For a while he had tried hating her for being allowed to be part of the Thirds family, but was a fellow orphan he couldn't hold it against her. Still he wished they could have been friends, but it was safer for her and others note to gain the villagers attention by consorting with the daemon brat.

The day past slowly on, the final exam was tomorrow so they were covering prior techniques, each trying to perfect their skills.

Each practised the basic techniques Kawarimi (Substitution Jutsu), Henge (Transformation Jutsu) and Bunshin (Clone Jutsu). Before moving onto target practice with shuriken and kunai, then being allowed to practice their Taijutsu style though most only knew the academy basic including Naruto.

For a while he had thought he knew 'Ultimate style' till Naruko in one of their few conversations, told him she thought he was being sabotaged and to show it to Ojii, to his frustration she had been right and he had sworn to pay her back for the help one day.

Finally the bell went and though Iruka made him go clean up the monument (which was an easily clean able chalk based paint he used on all his pranks), he was treated to ramen in the end.

"Iruka-sensei do you think I'll pass?" Naruto asked in a rare moment of self-doubt, knowing he was yet to create a successful Bunshin.

"Still not able to make one?" Iruka replied hitting the proverbial nail on the head, watching at the blond knuckle-head nodded, Iruka let out a sigh thinking.

"If and I mean If you fail on the Bunshin, I'll do some digging in the academy archives to find out if anyone else has had the same problem, cause I know you technique is perfect."

Beaming at the praise Naruto looked up at his teacher happily "Hey Iruka? Can I try on your headband?"

"Only those who pass the test can wear these Naruto, you know that."

Mentally sighing, Naruto re-pocketed the small pink dye pouch he had planed to slip behind the metal plate that would go off in the wash, his action unseen to all but two.

A pair of girls hidden in a nearby ally watching the boy ones eyes like the moon the others hair as red as fire.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage, known as the Shinobi no Kami to his foes, Sarutobi Hiruzen to his friends and just Ojii to a pair of twins, was defeated.

His enemy stood over his slumped form, standing a top his desk, his ANBU guard refusing to fight it out of fear, an enemy only the fourth had defeated before taking the knowledge of it's weakness to the grave.

Paperwork.

It was the bane of his life, his undefeated foe.

IF ONLY MINATO HAD TOLD HIM HOW HE DID IT!

To be honest he wasn't surprised Minato hadn't. No matter the village a method of defeating paperwork once and for all would be treated a an SSS-SSS-SSS-SSS-SSS-SSS-SSS-SSS-SSS-Rank Secret only passed down from leader to leader for fear of the other village leaders finding it out.

And if the ones handing in the useless paperwork found out... Hiruzen was left shivering.

Looking passed the stack of forms on his desk a pair of pictures caught his eye Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki his unofficial grandchildren.

Both had less than stellar lives, Naruto had faced to villages hatred as well as assassins and sabotage for carrying the burden as the Nine tails jinchūriki, while Naruko faced the fall out of their parentage.

Naruko was always known to the public as Kushina's daughter, but her rapid rise in rank and skill lead people to suspect and then belive Minato as her father, with the civilian council forcing the issue. The assassins still came though in fewer numbers, but the plotting hadn't stopped. At age seven she had been put up for the Clan Restoration Act, and it took all of his cunning to save her from it.

Officially the civilian council had won, at the age of sixteen the oldest child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina would marry; a minimum of three partners to restore the Namikaze Family, a minimum of five partners to restore the Uzumaki Clan, and a further two partners for each bloodline present.

Thankfully he had been able to explain to the female clan heads and clan head wives that stormed his office disabling his ANBU, that he had agreed Minato and Kushina's Oldest child, would be part of the CRA, thus saving his wrinkly old hide. And so the buck had been passed to Naruto, and neither Minato (his son's in a Harem!) or Kushina (lots of Grand-babies!) would kill him in the afterlife.

It had also been a nice method of stopping several of the hidden villages from declaring war at the news Minato had fathered a child, as arranged marriages were a possibility.

Still.. It could all come back to bite him in the ass.

Prehaps retirement was an option...

* * *

**AN:**

**Poll:**

**Results for the relationship poll are: Harem 60% of the vote, fit in all the girls I can (with in reason! I refuse to be one of those authors who can't even list off all the girls in the Harem 30 chapter in.)**

**NEW poll is up please vote (Combo Poll!)**

**Fem Kyūbi no Yōko (Seductive)**

**Fem Kyūbi no Yōko (Innocent)**

**Male Kyūbi no Yōko (Perverted)**

**Pair up the twins (Twincest)**

**Pair of Kill off Naruko**

**Next Chapter ETA:**

**20 Poll votes (per question) + How long it takes to write.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any part of the Naruto verse or its franchise and recognise the ongoing effort of it hard-working staff and loyal fans who ensure it continues to grow. I also would like to thank the creators and co-creators of Star Wars, for several of the ideas connected to clone armies.**

**A Thrans (Writer) Production.**


	4. Ch4 Plots With A Extra Side Of Sabotage

**AN:**

**An annoyingly short chapter this time, why? Because I can't think of anything original to write for most of the time line this chapter covers... I'll try fit in some original character back story, but I half want to just skip to writing chapter 5... I mean there I get to show off my awesome idea. So awesome that it might take up 2 chapters.**

**I dedicate this chapter to my Aunt in law Jan Mason who passed on recently in a small symbol to immortalise my affection for her. R.I.P.**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto the Clone 連隊長

Chapter 4. Plots With A Extra Side Of Sabotage

* * *

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't let you pass."

"But Iru-!"

"If you can't make a basic Bunshin you're a failure as a ninja brat!" Mizuki said cutting off our blond-haired hero.

Pissed, depressed, broken.

They were just some of the feeling Naruto felt as he was sent out of the exam room, passing his chatting class mates and out the academy front door. He'd failed again, and now one to many times.

Standing under a small porch off to the side of the entrance he couldn't bring him self to trudge home to his run down flat in the red light district, so he watched as children greeted parents and went home with their families.

"Hey 'fish cake'-kun." came a soft feminine voice, the stink carefully removed via Naruko's tone.

It had infuriated Naruto when she first called him that, his name meant 'Maelstrom' not 'fish cake' and it was not like hers was any better.

"What do you want 'clapper'."

***Wack***

"Fine, what up 'clapper'-chan." He said rubbing the lump on his head.

"Cheer up."

"Why, I can't be Hokage if I'm not a ninja."

Seeing how down the blond was, Naruko smiled sadly thinking to herself "There is always your old goal."

"No. We both know I can't have a life as the world greatest ramen chef. All that hard work for make a perfect bowl, only for someone else to eat it!"

"Even for someone special."

"Your not having my ramen."

They settled into a brief comfortable science before Naruko dropped down next to him from the ceiling "I've got to go, I promised to walk Hinata-chan back."

Grunting softly in a way reminiscent of a certain black-haired emo, Naruto ignored the red-head as she walked off each feeling down at the exams results.

As the last of the student left the academy ground the teaches began to trickle out, one of them making his way over to the blond.

"You still here brat."

"Yes Mizuki-sensei."

"Look kid... I admit I'm feeling sorry for you okay." Naruto could only stare in shock at his least favourite teachers change in tune "Ever now and again there are student who can't do parts of the exams and fail, last year we had a kid who could only do Taijutsu."

Seeing that he was beginning to lose the orange clad blonds attention he hurried it along "Your stealth and infiltration is great, and theirs an exam you can take to be a specialist."

"Really! I'd be a Ninja."

"Ye-"

"Yaaaha! I'll do it!"

"Okay. Now you are to sneak into the Hokage's office with out anyone realising, then find and capture the Forbidden Scroll before taking it to the finish line. After the alarm is raised you have one hour to get to the finish point, this map will guide you."

"The Forbidden Scroll! Can I read it."

"Sure"_maybe if I'm lucky you'll find something in it that kills you, but just to be sure..'_

"I'm on it"

"Before you go. Several of the traps in the tower and near the safe have poisons as part of the defences, this vial contains an antidote that must be taken before hand okay."

As the blond ran of in a hurry and a smirking traitor went to pack, two pairs of eyes turned to look at each other.

* * *

Hyūga Hinata and Sarutobi Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko, ran stealthy across the rooftops of the

village tailing their mark. They shouldn't really, it was beneath them. How ever the pair were inseparable and their involvement in hunting their target, now more important than ever.

The target had first come onto their radar in their youth, no more than a pair of girls they were set upon by bullies. Normally they could chase of anyone who came at them but it seemed several groups had ganged up.

Backed into a corner, with now hope of escape the girls resigned themselves to fighting tooth and claw, dispirit the fact they were certain to lose.

As Naruko drew her wooden training sword and Hinata got into the beginners Jūken stance, the opposing group drew actual weapons ranging from makeshift clubs to a few poorly maintained Katana an Tantō, causing the girls to pale.

Before the first blow could be struck however a handful of rocks and paint balls pelted the bullies, allowing the girls to slip away as the bullies changed their target.

Over the nest few years the girls had chosen to watch their rescuer, to learn his habits and likes.

How ever out of the two of them only Hinata would admit that they were stalking the boy who she had become infatuated with. Now however it was a race to keep him safe.

The girls knew Mizuki was lying, he had always done his best to sabotage Naruto.

So they followed the crazy, lovable, energetic blond-haired teen.

* * *

Night had fallen.

Most of the village were asleep, the only signs of life being a handful of bars some faint youthful yelling from the training fields and a few muffled wails from the T&I building.

However deep within the Hokage's tower a lone candle flicked on a table the soft rustle of paper moving, showed that the work of a Hokage was never done.

***Giggle***

How ever anyone who thought the Hokage would be actually working after nine at night, didn't know him all to well.

Held in a pair of strong wrinkled hands, sat the beating heart of Konoha's seat of power.

The only thing that made it bearable.

The Complete Icha Icha Series Omnibus.

Twelve books, forty-six chapters.

Two thousand three hundred and eleven pages.

And the only reason Sarutobi Hiruzen was still sane.

Mostly sane.

As he continued to giggle away at the perverted contents of the signed first edition copy of the 'Big Orange Book', he failed to notice the other source of orange in the room, as did the silver-haired ANBU peaking over his shoulder at the pages.

With the utmost care Naruto crawled on his stomach across the office floor, his eyes carefully spying the decorative rug in the hidden library, through the crack between the floor and hidden door.

Continuing his silent count, Naruto waited his hand in the last symbol for the substitution Jutsu.

..3

..2

..1

*POP! Pheeeeeeeeew!*

As the fireworks went off outside Naruto switched with the rug in the hidden room, before knocking back the antidote he has given and quickly looking around.

In the office Hiruzen peaked out the window at the display, parents probably celebrating their child passing the academy exam. Turning his mind to his almost grandson's plight, he wondered if he could find someone to take Naruto on as an apprentice.

Loosing himself in thought as the fireworks continued, he didn't notice his ANBU guard take the book and continue reading, or the orange clad subject of his thought sneaking in then out of the room carrying an overly large scroll.

All of this how ever, was seen by a girl outside thanks to the Byakugan, as she whispered into her friend's ear.

How ever nobody noticed the small symbol flashing urgently down in the bowels of T&I ...for now.

* * *

He'd done it!

The scroll was his and he hadn't raised the alarm.

Opening the scroll he began to pour over the words inside, wondering what to read first.

Most of the scroll seemed to be research or bloodline techniques, and though Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei looked interesting at first he quickly decided it was evil, and skipping to the end of the scroll had him mentally back peddling at one simply called 'balls crusher'. Eventually however he found one he liked the look of.

Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Easy to use.

Solid clones.

Few hand signs.

Had a note by it saying it was partly created for Uzumaki's to help with their Bunshin problem.

Why the hell, did someone tell him this sooner?!

Quickly memorizing the hand signs he set to work, not noticing the red-haired girl on the tree branch above the scroll peering down.

* * *

20 minutes later

* * *

After they had tracked Naruto to the meeting spot Naruko had told her to go fetch the Hokage, however as she reached the village she noticed the commotion as shinobi ran back and forth searching the village.

The alarm had been raised.

* * *

43 minutes later

* * *

He'd done it!

Standing across from him was a perfect copy of himself, acting like he was the coolest thing in the world.

"Who's the best, just look at me Boss!"

"Hey! I did the Jutsu." Naruto said striking the clone as it puffed out of existence, some of the chakra returning to him.

***Ugh!***

Dropping to his knees Naruto clutched at the pain in his stomach as he coughed up blood.

"Heh, I see it's started then." came Mizuki's voice as he steeped out of the shadows "It really was a good thing he gave me that poison, even if it was meant for the old fool."

Kneeling down to look the now collapsed boy in the eyes, he smiled "And you know what's funny. If you hadn't of learned that Jutsu you could have lived a boring normal life."

"Now die demon."

His ears still ringing with Mizuki's words Naruto felt a falling sensation as his eyes closed.

* * *

**AN:**

**The End.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...for this chapter.**

**Poll on Profile:**

**Votes have been tallied and QA (question A) is now closed with the ****Kyūbi no Yōko being projected as Female and in the Innocent style (Innocent? Just what does that mean.. just wait and read.)**

**The poll will stay up to allow more time for QB (aka Naruto/Naruko/Harem paring)**

**Notes:**

**Naruko's name. According to , Naruko is **鳴子**which mean Clapper, as in two bits of wood you hit against each other.**

**Deviation from cannon. Naruko has had more of an effect on the story line than has currently been explained leading to several character developing slightly different.**

**Next Chapter:**** 1 week (baring no change of internet provider delays)**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any part of the Naruto verse or it's franchise and recognise the ongoing effort of it hard working staff and loyal fans who ensure it continues to grow. I also would like to thank the creators and co-creators of Star Wars, for several of the ideas connected to clone armies.**

**A Thrans (Writer) Production.**


End file.
